epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rasputin vs Stalin/Rap Meanings/@comment-25012248-20140622034257/@comment-4418057-20140912231951
This is not a courtroom, RainbowYoshi. Stalin is fit to stand trial. This is a page I found saying why he is worse. Do not go TLDR on this comment, so many people do that to me. The enormous scale and ruthlessness of his atrocities surpasses every other dictator. Many people consider Hitler worse than Stalin. This widespread opinion is influenced by both wartime and postwar propaganda, by Hollywood, by the fact that Germany is part of the western world and above all by the fact that Germany lost and the history is written by the victor. Stalin had a very abusive father (as did Hitler), he was studying to become a priest until he joined the bolshevik party and became brutal bank robber and later ruthless civil war leader. After Lenin's death Stalin started to purge the country from everyone who he saw as a threat to his authority including high ranking revolutionary leaders as Lev Trotski and countless of party officials and military officers. He became so paranoid that he even killed most of his relatives. He gave the NKVD (secret police) orders to arrest a predefined number of traitors in certain areas (in example 50,000 traitors had to be arrested in Kiev in one month or so) which led to situation where the NKVD arrested people randomly and tortured them until they confessed the false accusations (most of the confessed people were sent to gulags where many died because the inhumane conditions and hard work or they were executed immediately after brief show-trials. Many were shot right after confession and some were tortured to death. ) During Stalin's reign millions of non-Russians were deported from their homeland into Siberia and inner Russia to be replaced with ethnic Russians. The intellectuals, activists and former elite were murdered in Soviet Union and in conquered countries. Stalin genocided Ukrainians in such numbers that it alone rivals the holocaust. He also was very antisemitic himself and ordered many purges directly aimed against Jews. The Soviet Union committed most of the war crimes, same of which Germany was accused and condemned for. SU invaded Finland and Poland in 1939 and later Persia (with Britain). It forced the Baltic countries to let the Red army march in and then annexed them. The treatment of POWs were inhumane, they were used as slave labour and most if them died in concentration camps and in death marches. POWs were held as slaves long after war until 1950's. ( Nearly all of the allies committed the same war crimes that the Nazis did. The French treated POWs badly and used them as slaves, USA and Britain used massive bombing raids against civilian targets (not to mention the nukes) US navy participated in unrestricted submarine warfare and allied soldiers (especially the soviets) looted conquered areas. ) Soviet Union also planned a massive war of aggression in order to conquer whole Europe and then continue to spread communism into rest of the world. Red Army was secretly mobilizing the biggest army that world had ever seen (nearly 300 divisions) for this conquest which would have been started around July 1941 (luckily the Germans struck first and caught them by surprise in operation Barbarossa. The world should thank Germany for that). Stalin started to prepare for conquest of Europe as soon as he assumed power. SU had tried it already it in 1920 and the proof is in ideology of world revolution and in the attack order of tuhatsevsky where he states that the objective of the Red Army is "to spread the flames of th revolution in the world". Luckily the Poles held and stopped the offensive at Warsaw. After this humiliation Stalin started to prepare the SU for a world war. Not only did he build the biggest army in the world but also the most modern with only offensive purposes ( ie. red army had plenty of high quality maps for all of Europe excluding SU itself. (When Germans attacked there were instances where there was only one map that could be used in a whole army (22. Army if I recall))) Stalin dishonored most of the treaties and pacts he signed (ie. non-aggression pact with Finland, Geneva treaty and both Jalta and Potsdam agreements. He also would've broken the non-aggression pact with Germany if Hitler hadn't done it first) Stalin cared little for human life and enjoyed watching executions and show-trials. During war he ordered and accepted methods that led to death of millions of soldiers ( such as suicide charges, execution of those who retreat, clearing minefields by making infantry walk over it, and destroying everything that could be used by the enemy when left behind (thus directly and indirectly causing deaths of millions of soviet civilians). Sorry for the typos and holes in the text. I wrote this on my phone while sitting in a hole in middle of a forest. (I'm in an army exercise)Stalin was the most monstrous and amoral leader in history. He waged war on his own party and people out of sheer paranoia - most of his people and political allies were ready to follow him wherever he directed, but he had to kill them anyway, and their entire families, children included, just in case they moved against him in future. Criminal psychopath - should definitely have been shot by someone long before he managed to seize power.Because he killed way more people than hitler, plus people in nazi Germany loved hitler and wanted to win the war, while Stalin staved his people and killed them for anything they did that annoyed him. Plus he was hated by his own people. He even demanded deserters if the red army in ww2 to be shot if they retreated. He is the most vicious and evil leader ever.He is way worse than Hitler. Hitler cared at least for his "own" people, this one didn't. Besides all the soldiers sent the death, the fake trials and executions of "enemies of the state", he got random people murdered for no reason, just to terrorize society.Who killed the most people? Stalin did! Hitler sent Jews, Gypsies and other races he hated to camps to kill them, Stalin sent everyone he didn't like to camps, no matter what race or religion, if he didn't like them, they went on a vacation to Gulag camp in Siberia, where they worked and starved to death, rather than have a (sort of) quick death. Of Hitler, we know the deaths, but Stalin has killed more than he ever did, or at least, for as far as we know, I mean: good luck finding an abandoned Gulag camp in Siberia and digging up the corpses to count them!During the devastating event known as Terror Famine, Stalin order the persecution of 5-8 million innocent farmers who were not willing to give in there farms during Stalin's Five-Year Plan to unite small farms to create a large one. These Ukrainian farmers were known as Kulaks. Compared to the Holocaust which murdered an estimated 6 million Jews, Stalin seems as the worst dictator of all time.Stalin killed more people than Hitler did, yet somehow Hitler is on the top of the list instead of Stalin. Read some history, people.All I can say is that Stalin killed his own people. Hitler was actually very patriotic and loved people. Stalin cared for nobody. If you didn't like his moustache ( not only Hitler had a moustache ), you were long gone. Stalin ruled by fear, Hitler ruled by trust and adoration.He killed a LOT more people than Hitler did, and he killed them for disagreeing with him. Trust me when I say that I know an abomination when I see one. The only reason people like this monster better than they do Adolf Hitler is because he fought on our side in World War II. 11 million < 20 millionWay worse than Hitler. Maybe because Stalin lived longer then him. Killed way more people than Hitler. He oppressed many more nations and peoples than Hitler ever dreamed of. Stalin�'s killing was not systematic extermination. It was more of a random and corrupt system which allowed the killing of countless innocents for no reason other than the "great" leaders insanity.Stalin was a monster behind a shroud of secrecy and deceit, his atrocity against the Ukrainian people during the 1930's is enough to put him at the top of the list. They were devoted and obedient, the largest food producers in the USSR. The Holodomor or "Hunger-extermination", Stalin forcibly starved them killing nearly 1/3 of the population. Of the 23 million Ethnic Ukrainians reported in census in 1929 Stalin was estimated to have killed between 6 million and 11 million... Keep in mind, this was a time of PEACE! Truly a Monster!Joseph Stalin is the most evil man in history at lest Hitler believed wrongly that what he was doing was good. Stalin kill just for his own pleasure and prestige he believed that peoples lives mean nothing and that people are dispensable. Hitler kill Jews because he believed that they where truly inferior vermin who are responsible for the German's problems. TO STALIN THERE IS NO EQUAL!Killed many more people than Adolph Hitler. The reason people don't know is because many of the atrocities he committed was hid behind the iron curtain of the Soviet Union."There are no Soviet prisoners of war: only Soviet traitors. " Stalin had no comrades.Stalin had people just come in and kidnap people straight from their homes. Women were sent to Siberia and men were sent to prison; no one could've spoken about their experiences. The Kremlin made lists of people considered anti-Soviet, who were supposed to be killed. I suggest reading the book Between Shades of Gray by Ruta Sepetys or going to betweenshadesofgray.com for more information about the horrors that Stalin imposed upon people.Well, Stalin killed more than Hitler, Hitler only killed about 20 Million due to the fact of the Death Camps, and German Casualties in the War. Stalin killed about 30 Million due to The Great Soviet Famine which took about at least 8 Million Lives, Stalin's great Purge, WWII Soviet Casualties which took up with more than 20 Million.The Holodomor was the worst crime of humanity I've ever seen or heard of in all my life. Something worse than murder, worse than torture, worse than humiliation happened in those two years. The numbers, extremely high, are nothing compared to the accounts and stories recalled from the Holodomor. I just cannot imagine.Hitler may have killed many Jews but Stalin killed people JUST because they disagreed with him! He starved his people! He probably ordered his fellow opponent Leon Trotsky dead! Who could be worse than that! ANYONE WHO OPPOSED WERE MURDERED!Stalin was definitely head and shoulders above the rest of this list as history's worst dictator. In all departments of cruelty and degradation he had or never will have an equal. This psychopathic tyrant averaged about a million dead for each of his 29 terrifying years in power.Stalin always had a plan to invade germany and was waiting for the right time.. Fearing the worse germany invaded russia.. "THE MAN WHO WINS WRITES HISTORY" ADOLF HITLER IS REMEMBERED ALWAYS FOR THE KILLINGS...BRITISH HISTORIAN DAVID IRVING REVEALS THAT HITLER DID NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THE HOLOCAUST CAMPS..HE HAS PROVED IT.. HITLER WAS A GREAT MAN AND A GREAT ARTIST WHO GAINED GERMANY HER SELF RESPECT AND BROUGHT ODER IN HIS COUNTRY.. WE NEVER KNOW THE REAL HISTORY because WE ALL ARE LIED.He killed way more people than Hitler and killed them just because he simply didn't like them all dictators are horrible but he is the worst and he was only put at second place because people have been taught more about Hitler than himResponsible for the death of more than 27.000.000 people, close to hitler, however, since everybody seems to be so convinced Hitler was worst, I have to try and even it out a bit. They were neck and neck concerning their evilness.Hitler was a wimp. He had to select groups of people to execute, Premiere Stalin did not care. Stalin killed anything and anyone who opposed him mainly of his own people. The numbers Stalin killed continue to go up between 20-60 million.Hitler kills 15 million Jews Stalin kills 2x times more of his own people and 5x times more of other people honestly he did way more harm then Hitler ever did its all stories that make Hitler seem bad but Stalin is worse!Coming from one of the many countries in the world that became Communist by being influenced by the Soviet Union, I know he was a terrible man. Peace from Poland XOXO and thank God we aren't Communist anymore